Merchants who conduct electronic commerce by selling their goods over the Internet can provide various network pages that allow users to enter a search string from which a search may be performed in order to find one or more items desired by such users. It can be the case that users may enter very broad search strings that are difficult to narrow down to a particular genre of items desired by the users. As a consequence, the items displayed in a search result network page may vary widely, resulting in an unsatisfying user experience that may result in a loss of sales.